


Lebenslanges Lernen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crossover, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Surprises, Tatort Berlin, Tatort Münster, Thiel in denial, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch wenn Thiel sich von diesem Seminar nichts versprochen hatte - wie sich zeigen sollte, war Weiterbildung wirklich eine gute Idee. Man lernt eben nie aus.<br/>(Crossover Münster/Berlin)</p><p>> <a href="https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/111674.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lebenslanges Lernen

**Author's Note:**

> Das Drumherum für diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden - ich bin mir sicher, daß solche Fortbildungen nicht länderübergreifend angeboten werden. Aber das sollte das geringste Plausibilitätsproblem sein ;)
> 
> Die Idee selbst stammt aus Kommentaren von joslj, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, daß sie sich das darunter vorgestellt hatte ..

 

***

 

"Ist jeder bei seinem Gegenüber für die erste Übung gelandet? Sehr gut." Der Dozent sah sich zufrieden in der Runde um. "Dann kommen wir zur ersten Aufgabe, zum Aufwärmen sozusagen. Nennen Sie jeweils drei positive Eigenschaften ihres Partners oder ihrer Partnerin."

Thiel wechselte einen stummen Blick mit seinem Berliner Kollegen, der diese ganze Veranstaltung anscheinend genauso überflüssig fand wie er selbst. Wenigstens hatte er beim Durchzählen nicht einen dieser übereifrigen Typen erwischt - um sie herum setzte schon hektische Aktivität ein, während dieser ... er schielte zum Namensschild ... _Ritter_ ihn nur leicht genervt anstarrte, um dann mit "Meinen Sie, der kontrolliert, ob wir das wirklich machen?" genau den Gedanken laut auszusprechen, den er auch gerade gehabt hatte.

Thiel mußte trotz der bescheuerten Situation grinsen. "Ich glaube, es fällt auf, wenn wir nicht reden."

"Wir können ja über was anderes reden", entgegnete der Kollege.

So verlockend das war ... er traute es diesem Dozenten zu, daß sie gleich im Stuhlkreis alles noch einmal wiederholen mußten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie das Paar neben ihnen eifrig Kärtchen beschriftete. Denen fielen anscheinend soviele Vorzüge zu ihren Kollegen ein, daß sie sie sich gar nicht alle merken konnten.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen wenigstens so tun, als ob wir mitspielen."

Ritter nickte resigniert. "Welcher ist denn Ihrer?"

Thiel unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum hatte Nadeshda nur krank werden müssen! "Der da hinten in der Ecke, mit dem Anzug. Bei dem kleinen Kerl. Und welcher ist Ihrer?"

"Der kleine Kerl", brummte Ritter. Sie tauschten einen Blick.

"Na super."

"Die beiden scheinen sich ja gut zu unterhalten."

"Mit dem Reden hat Boerne keine Probleme."

"Da haben Sie doch schon Ihre erste gute Eigenschaft."

"Wie man's nimmt ..."

"Wieso?" Ritters Miene hellte sich auf. "Jetzt machen Sie schon, Hauptsache, wir kriegen was zusammen. _Kommunikativ_. Klingt doch gut. Und was noch?"

"Teambuilding, so ein Scheiß", brummte Thiel. "Sind Sie auch zwangsverpflichtet worden?"

"So ungefähr." Ritter warf einen düsteren Blick zu seinem Partner.

"Ah." Thiel grinste wissend. "Dann sagen Sie doch mal was positives über _Ihren_ Partner, während ich überlege."

"Er steht einem nie im Blickfeld", brummte Ritter.

"Ich glaube, das zählt nicht als Vorzug", entgegnete Thiel, während er krampfhaft überlegte, ob _er beschwert sich nicht gleich, wenn ich mal mit der Miete in Verzug bin_ wohl als positive Eigenschaft durchgehen würde.

"Er ist zuverlässig", sagte Ritter. "Sie sind dran."

"Er ist ... motiviert."

"Wozu?"

"Na, so generell. Immer. Zu allem."

Ritter warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

"Sie sollten jetzt so langsam zum Ende kommen", tönte die Stimme des Dozenten durch den Seminarraum.

"Er kann gut mit Menschen", legte Ritter nach. "Das ist praktisch, gerade bei Zeugenvernehmungen und so."

"Kompetent." Ja, das konnte man schon so sagen. "Ich meine, natürlich plustert er sich immer ziemlich auf, aber er versteht schon was von seinem Fach."

"Welches Fach denn?"

"Rechtsmedizin."

Ritter warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Er ist mein Rechtsmediziner, meine Partnerin ist leider kurzfristig erkrankt, und da ist er ... eingesprungen."

"Ah. Motiviert. Ich verstehe." Da war wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen, das jedoch sofort verschwand, als Thiel "Ihnen fehlt noch eine dritte positive Eigenschaft" sagte.

"Warum hab' ich mich bloß breitschlagen lassen ..." Ritter schien angestrengt nachzudenken. "Positiv."

"Wie, positiv?"

"Na, auch so generell. Eher optimistisch. Sieht das Gute im Menschen und so."

Thiel fragte sich gerade, ob das wirklich eine positive Eigenschaft war, als der Dozent alle zurück in den Kreis rief. Na immerhin, sie hatten jeweils drei Eigenschaften gefunden, das mußte reichen. Das war hier sowieso alles Zeitverschwendung, ein Gedanke, den Ritter, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, voll und ganz teilte.

　

 

***

　

 

Der erste Tag des Seminars war, wegen der zum Teil doch recht langen Anreise, zum Glück schnell vorbei. Immerhin, die Unterbringung war gut und das Abendessen auch O.K. Irgendwann fand er sich mit einem Bier bei Ritter wieder, der soweit ein ganz angenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein schien, Auf jeden Fall nicht so redselig wie einige der anderen in dem Kurs. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Unterschiede zwischen Berlin und Nordrhein-Westfalen, bis Ritter plötzlich meinte: "Dieser Schmidthuber macht wohl sonst in Paartherapie. Ist ungefähr dasselbe, hat er gemeint." Thiel dachte an die Beratung, die er mit Susanne besucht hatte, und mußte grinsen, als er tatsächlich einige Elemente wiedererkannte.

"Verheiratet?" fragte Ritter, und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Geschieden. Und Sie?"

"Ich war nie verheiratet", sagte Ritter. "Zum Glück."

"Und Ihr Partner?"

Ritter starrte in sein Bierglas. "Der auch nicht. Hat aber ein Kind, das bei ihm lebt."

"Hm." Er warf einen Blick quer durch den Raum zu Ritters Kollegen, der sich angeregt mit Boerne unterhielt. "Mein Sohn lebt bei seiner Mutter."

Ritter gab eines dieser Geräusche von sich, das die Leute häufig machten, wenn er das erwähnte. So eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Verlegenheit. Und weil er keine Lust hatte, weiter über Lukas zu reden - wie war er da überhaupt gelandet? - fragte er das nächstbeste, was ihm durch den Kopf schoß.

"Flirtet der da etwa gerade mit meinem Pa ...thologen?"

"Nee, der sieht immer so aus", antwortete Ritter, nachdem er einen vergewissernden Blick zur Seite geworfen hat. "Liegt an dem Dackelblick."

Das war wohl besser das letzte Bier für heute Abend, dachte Thiel. Hatte er das eben wirklich gefragt? Ritter schien immerhin nicht sonderlich irritiert, vielleicht war er auch schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

"Ich glaub', ich mach dann mal Schluß für heute." Er stellte das Glas ab und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Mit der Anfahrt von Münster aus war das auch wirklich ein langer Tag gewesen.

"Bis morgen", sagte Ritter. "Ich kann's kaum erwarten ..."

Thiel seufzte. "Noch anderthalb Tage, die gehen auch vorbei."

Er verabschiedete sich und nickte im Hinausgehen Boerne zu. Aber der war anscheinend zu sehr in sein Gespräch vertieft und reagierte nicht. Auch gut. Die Fahrt hierher war schlimm genug gewesen. Er hatte nicht bedacht, was das bedeutete: vier Stunden mit Boerne auf engstem Raum.

"Thiel!" Unwillkürlich wurde er langsamer. "Jetzt warten Sie doch!"

"Was?"

"Ich komme mit. Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen könne, daß Sie gehen."

"Ich hab' doch ..." Er brach ab und fragte sich, ob er jetzt allen ernstes mit Boerne darüber diskutieren wollte, ob er ohne ihn aufgebrochen war. Sie waren ja wohl beide in der Lage, unabhängig voneinander zu ihren Hotelzimmern zurückzufinden. "Sie haben sich ja anscheinend gut unterhalten."

"In der Tat ..." Boerne hatte inzwischen aufgeschlossen und fiel neben ihm in den gleichen Schritt. "Ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner, der Herr Stark. Hat großes Interesse an den Feinheiten der Forensik ... Was man wahrhaftig nicht von allen Hauptkommissaren behaupten kann."

Thiel schnaubte.

"Eifersüchtig?"

"Träumen Sie weiter."

Boerne lachte und wäre im gleichen Moment beinahe gestolpert, wenn er nicht in letzter Sekunde nach ihm gegriffen hätte. "Wir haben wohl das ein oder andere Glas zu viel getrunken, was?"

"Keineswegs." Boerne hatte die Schlüsselkarte in der Hand, bevor er nach seinem Portemonnaie gegriffen hatte. "Welches Zimmer haben Sie denn?"

"Die 42."

"Ah ... direkt nebenan."

Manche Dinge änderten sich anscheinend nie, dachte Thiel, während er hinter Boerne die Treppe hoch ging. _Fahrstuhl? Um die Uhrzeit? Wenn der jetzt stecken bleibt, dauert das Stunden, bis uns da jemand wieder rausholt_ , hatte Boerne gemeint. Vierter Stock war ein ganz schönes Stück, und als sie endlich vor ihren Zimmern standen, ging das Licht aus. Für eine Sekunde erinnerte er sich an ein anderes Mal, als sie nach einer feuchtfröhlichen Feier im Kalinka zusammen nach Hause gekommen waren und sich im Flur verabschiedet hatten, während gerade das Licht ausging, und dann ... er war sich nie ganz sicher, ob das wirklich passiert war, vermutlich nicht. Aber sicher war sicher, und so tastete er schnell nach dem Lichtschalter, und als der Flur wieder in grelles Licht getaucht wurde, stand Boerne genau dort, wo er vorher auch gestanden hatte.

"Gute Nacht."

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern sah zu, daß er in sein Zimmer kam. Wirklich, er hatte zu viel getrunken. Und er würde jetzt aufhören, über Boerne nachzudenken, es war schlimm genug, daß sie den heutigen Tag fast rund um die Uhr zusammen verbracht hatten.

Trotzdem dachte er, bevor er einschlief, darüber nach, warum sie eigentlich, im Großen und Ganzen, meistens gut zusammenarbeiteten. Trotz aller nervenden Angewohnheiten, die Boerne auszeichneten. _Kommunikativ, motiviert und kompetent_ ... das war doch nicht alles. Vielleicht war er schon zu müde, jedenfalls gelang es ihm nicht, das, was er mit Boerne verband, in Worte zu fassen. Der einzige Gedanke, den er überhaupt greifen konnte - _er ist immer da_ \- ergab wenig Sinn und klang eigentlich so, als sollte es eher ein Nachteil sein. Auch wenn es sich anders anfühlte.

Paartherapie. Da sah man ja, wohin das führte ...

　

 

***

　

 

 _Paartherapie_ ... Ganz offensichtlich hatte dieser Schmidthuber da was verwechselt, als er das Seminarprogramm zusammengestellt hatte.

"Das mache ich ganz sicher nicht", zischte er Boerne zu.

"Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Thiel." Boerne warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Oder vertrauen Sie mir etwa nicht?"

"Boerne ..." Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, aber zum Glück waren die anderen alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt. "Ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht in Ihre Arme fallen."

"Das ist eine klassische Vertrauensübung", erklärte Boerne in einem Ton, als sei damit alles gesagt. "Sie wollen doch Fortschritte machen, oder? Frau Klemm war der Meinung -"

"Frau Klemm ist immer noch sauer, weil ich sie ... ach, vergessen Sie's." Wenn er jetzt Boerne auch noch erzählte, daß Frau Klemm die Ursache für den falschen Feueralarm letztens gewesen war, würde sie ihm vermutlich noch fünf weitere Fortbildungen aufbrummen. Drei Paare weiter diskutierten die beiden Berliner Kollegen offenbar gerade über das gleiche Thema. Wenn er Starks Körpersprache richtig interpretierte, hatte Ritter gerade darauf hingewiesen, daß er um einiges größer und entsprechend schwerer war und Stark ihn gar nicht auffangen konnte. Thiel seufzte. Das Argument konnte er leider nicht verwenden.

"Ich mach den Unsinn nicht weiter mit, ich bin doch hier nicht im Kindergarten ..." Inzwischen hatte Schmidthuber Kurs auf sie genommen, und für einen kurzen Moment war er wirklich versucht, alles hinzuschmeißen, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, daß Schmidthuber derjenige welcher war, der seine Teilnahmebestätigung unterzeichnen mußte.

"Thiel ..."

"Irgendwelche Probleme?" unterbrach Schmitdhuber fröhlich.

"Aber woher denn." Boerne warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. "Die eine Hälfte haben wir schon geschafft, und jetzt ist Thiel hier an der Reihe."

"Ist ja schon gut ..." Er drehte sich um. Je schneller sie das hinter sich brachten, desto besser.

...

"Sie müssen sich fallen lassen, Thiel."

"Hetzen Sie mich nicht!" Es war ein überraschend ungutes Gefühl, Boerne nicht mehr im Blickfeld zu haben. Und die Vorstellung, sich jetzt einfach rückwärts ins Ungewisse kippen zu lassen, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Es kann gar nichts schiefgehen." Boerne klang viel zu gut gelaunt. "Ich fange Sie schon, keine Sorge."

Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. Was konnte schon passieren? Im Zweifelsfall landete er auf der Matte. Er versuchte, sich nach hinten kippen zu lassen, bremste sich aber im letzten Moment wieder ab. Das war ein Reflex, verdammt, und ein sehr vernünftiger noch dazu! Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sich Boerne hatte fallen lassen - wie ein Stein, sie wären beinahe beide zu Boden gegangen.

"Es ist ganz einfach." Boerne war so dicht hinter ihn getreten, daß er ihn spüren konnte, obwohl sie sich nicht berührten. "Sie fallen gar nicht wirklich." Warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr. "Sie lassen sich nur ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten kippen ..."

"O.K." Er wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde sicherer klingen. Und hoffte, daß ihnen gerade niemand zusah.

"Soll ich zählen?"

Thiel nickte, und als Boerne bei eins angekommen war, atmete er noch einmal tief ein und ließ sich fallen.

Boerne hielt ihn.

Natürlich hielt Boerne ihn.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit langsamer zu werden und die Geräusche um sie herum wurden immer leiser und das Gefühl, festgehalten zu werden, verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Bis Schmidthuber in die Hände klatschte und sie zurück in den Stuhlkreis rief, und Boerne ihn wieder los ließ, und er sich unauffällig umschaute um festzustellen, daß niemand zu ihnen herüber sah, sondern daß alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Und dann war da Boernes Hand, zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, und er wurde sanft nach vorne geschoben und Boerne murmelte _Wir kommen zu spät_ und er selbst verpaßte irgendwie den Moment, die Hand abzuschütteln oder irgendetwas zu sagen. Und dann waren sie zurück, zwischen den anderen, das Seminar ging weiter, und die Zeit ... die Zeit verging wieder so schnell, wie sich das gehörte.

　

 

***

 

 

Der zweite Abend war wesentlich entspannter als der erste. Inzwischen kannte er einige der anderen Seminarteilnehmer, und außerdem war die Sache so gut wie überstanden. Noch die Abschlußbesprechung am nächsten Morgen, und dann ging es wieder nach Hause. Die Aussicht auf das Ende des Seminars schien auch bei einigen Kollegen die Stimmung zu heben; besonders Ritter wirkte lange nicht mehr so mißmutig wie am ersten Tag. Er lachte nur, als Stark die Geschichte erzählte, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt hatten - von der unglücklichen ersten Begegnung mit Blechschaden bis zu einem Berliner Bärchen, mit dem der Waffenstillstand besiegelt worden war. Die zwei schienen ein gutes Team zu sein und für einen Moment fragte er sich, warum sie überhaupt zu dieser Veranstaltung geschickt worden waren. Hatte Ritter nicht so etwas gesagt? Oder hatte er gemeint, daß Stark ihn - Aber dann sagte Boerne "Blechschaden ist ja noch harmlos. Thiel hat mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung mit seinem Lattenrost einen Zahn ausgeschlagen, und ich hab' _nicht einmal_ ein Stofftier als Entschuldigung gekriegt" und Thiel protestierte lauthals, weil, wirklich, daß Boerne immer noch auf dieser alten Geschichte herumreiten mußte, und außerdem war Boerne selbst an diesem Unfall ja wohl nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen, und Stark mußte so lachen, daß er er sich an seinem Bier verschluckte. Und während Ritter seinem Kollegen auf den Rücken klopfte, sagte Boerne in seinem _Ich-komme-jetzt-zur Pointe_ -Tonfall "Aber dann hat er mich ganz heldenhaft gerettet, als mich einer dieser Halunken abfackeln wollte, und da habe ich ihm die Sache mit dem Zahn dann doch verziehen" und jetzt lachte auch Ritter, aber er hatte plötzlich ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Magen, weil der Blick, mit dem Boerne ihn ansah, alles andere als ein Witz war.

Aber bis ihm irgendwas sinnvolles als Antwort eingefallen war, hatte Stark seinen Husten wieder unter Kontrolle und holte die nächste Runde, und das Gespräch entwickelte sich von da aus ganz natürlich weiter zum Austausch über die Macken verschiedener Staatsanwältinnen und Staatsanwälte, nervige Kollegen, merkwürdige Verdächtige und die peinlichsten Situationen, in die man je bei einer Hausdurchsuchung geraten war. Es war ein netter Abend. Er war ein bißchen betrunken, und es war lange her, seit er einfach nur einen freien Abend mit Bier und sinnlosen Gesprächen verbracht hatte, ohne daß ihn im Hintergrund ein aktueller Fall beschäftigte. Einfach nur so, zum Spaß, ohne daß er darüber nachdenken mußte, was er hier tat, mit wem und warum. Es war ein netter Abend, auch wenn Boerne ein bißchen nahe neben ihm saß auf dieser Bank, es war eben sehr voll hier, und ihn jedesmal gegen die Rückenlehne drückte, wenn er sich vorbeugte, um an Thiel vorbei nach den Erdnüssen am anderen Tischende zu angeln.

Als sie schließlich aufbrachen, war es schon nach eins. Ritter und Stark hatten sich ein paar Minuten zuvor verabschiedet, aber Thiel hatte noch sein letztes Bier austrinken wollen.

"Na, die beiden haben sich ja wohl wieder vertragen", kommentierte Boerne, während sie sich auf den Rückweg durch die Flure des Seminargebäudes bis zum Zimmertrakt machten.

"Wie, vertragen?"

"Nun, Herr Stark hat mir erzählt, daß - oh, da hat jemand vergessen, das Licht auszumachen."

"Was?" Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, war Boerne schon in den Seitengang abgebogen, an dessen Ende Licht aus dem Fenster oberhalb der Tür zu ihrem Seminarraum fiel. "Boerne ... Da ist doch jetzt sowieso abgeschlossen ..."

Aber in dem Moment öffnete Boerne schon die Tür, die eben doch nicht abgeschlossen war, und er blinzelte einige Male krampfhaft. "Was ..." Für einen Moment traute er seinen Augen nicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er verstand, was er da sah. Offensichtlich hatte Ritter das mit der "Paartherapie" wörtlicher gemeint, als er gedacht ... Als die beiden sich schweratmend voneinander lösten und Stark sich rückwärts auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ, während Ritters Hände sein T-Shirt nach oben schoben und an der Gürtelschnalle zerrten, schloß sich Boernes Hand um sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück in den Flur. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der andere die Tür lautlos wieder geschlossen.

"Was zur Hölle ..."

"Pssst!" Boerne zerrte ihn weiter weg, den Flur hinunter, bis er sich endlich soweit gesammelt hatte, daß er sich freimachte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing Boerne schon an zu reden.

"Gar nicht so einfach, hm, bei einem Größenunterschied von gut 25 Zentimetern, da braucht man allerdings Hilfsmittel, wenn man sich küssen will. Ich meine ... nicht, daß das nicht ginge, aber es wäre doch ziemlich unbequem ... Selbst in dieser Position war der Unterschied noch nicht völlig nivelliert, dazu ist ein Standard-Seminartisch einfach zu -"

"Ist das das einzige, was Ihnen dazu einfällt?" fragte Thiel fassungslos. Sie waren gerade in eine haarscharf noch jugendfreie Kußszene zwischen zwei Kollegen geplatzt, von denen er bis eben nicht im Traum -

"Ja?"

"Ich meine ..." Zum Glück fiel ihm rechtzeitig auf, was er da im Begriff war zu sagen.

"Ja?" Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an.

"Nichts." Es ging ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an, was Ritter und Stark da trieben. Also vielmehr ... was da war zwischen den beiden, das war deren Sache. Er hatte nur nicht mit so etwas gerechnet, und dann auch noch so ... drastisch, da war es ja wohl verständlich, wenn er ein wenig aus der -

"Das Problem hätten wir ja nicht."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich meine ja bloß ..." Boerne wirkte ein wenig defensiv, was allerdings nicht lange anhielt. "Wenn ich Sie küssen wollte, müßte ich lediglich ..."

"Sie haben sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!"

"Also bitte, Thiel, als hätten Sie noch nie daran gedacht."

"Ich ..." Er starrte Boerne an. "Ich ... Nie im Leben!"

"Sie glauben ja wohl hoffentlich nicht, daß ich Ihnen das glaube", sagte Boerne, jetzt sichtlich verärgert. Und da war noch etwas anderes, nicht nur Ärger, aber Thiel war zu aufgewühlt, um länger darüber nachzudenken, was das sein könnte. Er wollte einfach nur, daß Boerne sich diese völlig abwegige Theorie -

"Als damals im Hausflur das Licht ausgegangen ist, haben Sie -"

"Ich war betrunken!" Er hatte nicht einmal gefragt, wann, und was, aber das fiel ihm zu spät auf, als sich schon ein Lächeln auf Boernes Gesicht stahl.

"Aber nicht so betrunken, daß Sie sich nicht erinnern."

...

"Handeln Sie üblicherweise, ohne zu denken? Das würde zwar manches erklären, aber ich glaube doch, daß das in diesem speziellen Fall nicht der Fall war. Zumindest nicht hinterher. Ich bin mir im Gegenteil ziemlich sicher, daß Sie seitdem sehr oft darüber nachgedacht haben, wie es wäre, wenn -"

Der Rest ging in einem halb erstickten überraschten Geräusch unter, als er Boerne gegen die Wand drückte. Das hatte er wenigstens nicht kommen sehen, dachte Thiel befriedigt, während er seinen Mund auf Boernes preßte. Und er würde Boerne garantiert nicht die Führung überlassen, bloß weil der ein paar Zentimeter größer war; wenn er das dachte, dann hatte er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß sich Arme um ihn geschlossen hatten und Boerne sich schon lange nicht mehr wehrte, sondern ihn im Gegenteil so fest hielt, daß er sich kaum hätte befreien können, wenn er das denn gewollt hätte. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles um sie herum und fing an, Boernes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, bis der den Kopf zur Seite drehte und ihn stoppte. Und ihm wieder einfiel, daß sie nicht die letzten gewesen waren und daß hier jederzeit noch andere Seminarteilnehmer auf dem Weg zurück zu den Zimmern vorbeikommen konnten.

"Da der Seminarraum schon belegt ist, schlage ich mein Zimmer vor", sagte Boerne, ein wenig atemlos, aber ansonsten so, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt. Thiel brauchte drei Atemzüge mehr, bis er seiner Stimme wieder traute. "Wieso nicht meins?"

"Bei mir ist ein Doppelbett." Boerne hatte ihn ein wenig von sich geschoben und beschäftigte sich damit, sein T-Shirt gerade zu ziehen, obwohl er selbst viel schlimmer aussah. Das war er gewesen, wurde ihm plötzlich bewußt, und dann sah Boerne auf, und er dachte _Doppelbett_ , und _Oh_.

　

 

***

　

 

Die Abschlußbesprechung war am Anfang gar nicht so schlimm. Er ließ die Monologe des Dozenten und die pflichtgemäßen Beiträge der Teilnehmer im Hintergrund vor sich hin plätschern, während ihm mehr als bewußt war, daß Boerne so nahe neben ihm saß, daß sich ihre Knie berührten. Schräg gegenüber in diesem leidigen Stuhlkreis saßen die Berliner Kollegen. Stark hatte seinen Arm wie beiläufig auf Ritters Stuhllehne abgelegt und die beiden sahen so ... entspannt aus, wie man nur nach wirklich gutem Sex aussah. Er kannte den Gesichtsausdruck, er hatte ihn heute morgen nach langer Abwesenheit im Spiegel begrüßt. In dem Moment traf Ritters Blick seinen, wanderte kurz einmal an seinem Körper hinab bis zu der Stelle, wo sich Boernes Knie gegen seines preßte, und dann wieder nach oben, und er merkte, wie er rot wurde. Aber Ritter grinste bloß und neigte sich zu seinem Partner hinüber, um ihm was ins Ohr zu flüstern. Es brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was, zumal nach dem Blick, den Stark ihm danach zuwarf. Daß Schmidthuber sich derweil nichtsahnend an eben den Seminartisch lehnte, auf dem gestern Nacht ... das machte die Sache jedenfalls auch nicht einfacher. Und dann war Boerne an der Reihe, seine Erfahrungen zum Seminar mit der Gruppe zu teilen, und erzählte was von _völlig neuartigen Eindrücken_ und _tiefen Einsichten_ , die er gewonnen hatte, und daß das Seminar _wahrlich ein Gewinn für ihre Beziehung_ gewesen sei und er konnte nicht anders, während Boerne redete, schoben sich Bilder der letzten Nacht vor sein inneres Auge, und -

"Und Sie, Herr Thiel?"

"Ja", er schreckte hoch. "Tiefe Einsichten und so. Ich meine ... Ich habe ganz neue Seiten ... Also, mein ... Kollege hat ja schon alles gesagt."

Ritter und Stark schienen kurz davor zu sein, in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich so heiß an, daß er vermutlich knallrot aussah. Aber Boerne ließ seine Hand so weit zur Seite rutschen, bis sich ihre Finger berührten, und - merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich besser als seit sehr langer Zeit. Vielleicht sogar besser als jemals zuvor.

　

 

* Fin *


End file.
